The present invention relates to a molded hinge construction which is adaptable for use in folding type chairs and in other articles or devices particularly, where such articles are formed of molded plastic or other moldable material.
The hinge of the present invention lends itself to being molded as an integral part of an article formed of plastic or other moldable material. The hinge embodies the requisite strength and rigidity for withstanding substantial strains and stresses to which it would be subjected in service. Furthermore, no loose parts are required in assembly, the assembly operation requiring merely locating the two cooperating parts in proper registration and snapping the same into operative engagement. For purposes of illustration, the hinge of my invention is shown in the drawings as being applied to a folding chair formed of molded plastic material.